Never Perfect
by detectivenai13
Summary: Kuroko and his mates were detectives that were feared by many. However, in the midst of solving a murder mystery, they learn of an organization that is behind many of their cases, One by one, the five fall into a world worse than what they had already experienced.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: KnB is not mine. This story is not created for money, only for enjoyment.**

* * *

" _Evil is unspectacular and always human, and shares our bed and eats at our own table." –W.H Auden_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Her last breath was my favorite moment. She was gone, out of my life forever. Never again will she be in my life, She won't be able to interfere with anything. She won't be able to make me pay the debts or give her what she wants. She won't hold my mother's death over me. I protected everyone. I freed everyone from her psycho blackmailing clutches. I am hero. I am everyone's hero.

* * *

 **That's the end of that. Yes Yes. I know it is short, however fanfic rules state i can't make one liners or two liners. I had to expand at the first line and make a paragraph.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KnB is not mine. This story is not created for money, only for enjoyment.**

* * *

" _Evil is unspectacular and always human, and shares our bed and eats at our own table." –W.H Auden_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

A knock on the door dragged Kagami out of his sleepy state. He got from the desk chair, peeling off a piece of paper from his cheek. He pushed the chair back with his feet and got up. He stretched his arms up high before groggily heads toward the door. He attempts to smooth his hair and adjusted his clothes in the case of a client. He opened the door, revealing an annoying figure in Kagami's opinion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He seethed at the dark blue haired man in front of him, who had regarded him with something akin to annoyance. The man huffed before subconsciously straighten his posture.

"Business as you can see, or unless you are blind, Bakagami." The man mocked, watching as the red head shook his head.

"What happened this time? Can't solve a simple case? Not really expected much from you, Ahomine." Kagami mocked as well as the man in front of him bristled. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Just let me in." He retorted. Kagami sidestepped, giving room to let the dark skinned man in. He turned away from the door before turning to his guest.

"Need something to drink?" He asked to the police officer sitting on the couch.

"No." Aomine said. "Where's Te—"

"Off in case with Furihata." Kagami answered before he could finish his sentence.

"You stayed behind?"

"Someone needed to keep watch of the office." Kagami said shifting a bit. His voice slightly wavered.

"Liar." Aomine said raising an eyebrow at the nervous man. "The case involved dogs, didn't it?"

"It didn't!"

A new voice entered the conversation, "Yes it did!"

"Shut up Takao."

"I still can't believe Bakagami is afraid of dogs."

"He really is. One time Kuroko had chased him using Nigou. He practically was screaming and running."

"Damn it, I am going to kill you!"

Takao laughed and jumped out of the tackling tiger way. He ran out of the room cackling. The said tiger growled and would have followed him if a certain bastard stopped him.

"I am not here to annoy Bakagami. There has been a case that you guys may or may not be involved in."

Takao poked his head out and raised an eyebrow, "A case?"

"Well, that was what I said didn't I?" Aomine said unimpressed. Kagami sat up and leaned back in the couch.

"How are we involved?" He asked

"A woman, who had been the one to find the body, claims to have asked you guys to research the victim."

"Any chance the woman's name was Hitori Yuki?" Takao chimed, "If so, then yeah, she had asked us to research someone."

"Yeah, unless the victim isn't Shu Elena?" Kagami mumbled quietly.

"Then, you guys are involved. Any chance you guys can tell me what the hell the woman asked you to research about the victim?"

"Blackmail. She wanted us to gather information to take to court." Kagami said, as he sat up. He went to the phone on the desk, and picked it up. As he dialed the number of a certain stoic blue head, Takao sat in front of Aomine.

"So, how did she die?" He asked.

"Strangulated by a tie." Aomine answered. "She was found around 1 pm when Hitori visited her. The servants had claimed that their master was busying, and hadn't went in. we have confirmed that she had died around yesterday at midnight."

"Did Shin-chan guess that?"

"Duh."

Kagami was nodding on the phone and had put it down with, "See you at—" He looked at the officer.

"4027 Shibuen Street Apt 17." He called loudly.

"—what the bastard said." He closed the phone and put it down. "The two are going to meet us there."

"Then, let's hurry the hell up." The officer stood up as the two detectives straightened up their clothes. Even if they don't have cases often, they still had to look professional. Exiting their office, the detectives enter the police car, mainly since the other members of their little group had the car. Together, they head toward the crime scene.

* * *

 **Yes. I know short. I really wanted to update it since I don't think I really could add more to this chapter before adding too much, and this seems like a good stopping point. I did revise it, but there still maybe some mistakes.**

 **Reviews are approved because I know I fucking need them.**

 **Until the next chapter, Peace out!**


End file.
